Primeval
by Carrett42
Summary: Amestris has become a dangerous place. Military police roam the streets, punishing those who don't agree with the government brutally. Jim, who simply seeks the truth of his countries' past is faced with many obstacles, until he discovers the answer to all his questions.


The primeval sphere shone, illuminating the ground below. How mystical it appeared, almost all knowing. Brightly the moon glowed this evening surrounded by several pinpricks that could only be described as stars. Brighter than Jim had ever seen it, the moon amazed him, for Jim never had seen the moon before.

For a brief ten seconds, a moonbeam was cast down, entrancing Jim. The smog filled skies prevented such a privilege from ever happening. Jim had only heard about the moon from the occasional traveler who visited Central. They always described it as being "indescribably beautiful". Jim could see what they meant. For the white sphere above was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But just as quickly as it appeared, it dissipated back into the smoggy skies, cloaking the world in darkness once more. For several long seconds Jim stared at the spot where the moon had been, hoping it would return.

Everyday was the same in Central. Get up, hop on the hovership, ride past the capitol building, go to school, get on the hovership, ride past the capitol building, return home, go to bed. An endless loop, this pattern was the same everywhere in Amestris. Everyone around Jim was happy with their boring and uninteresting lives. These un-sentient commoners would be born, grow into adulthood, live a mediocre life, and then die. Jim did not want a similar fate, but he knew such rash thoughts could easily get him killed.

This particular evening was special though. Fed up with his life, Jim decided to go for a stroll around Central. He needed something to get his mind off of his world's tedious system. The few times Jim had tried discussing his views with his family they simply reported him to the Military Police. On every one of these occasions Jim was punished severely for his views. Through a series of short videos depicting the horrors of an imperfect world, Jim would be disciplined by watching these for hours upon hours. Although this was supposed to cure Jim's views, if anything ir made his feelings against society worse.

So as Jim continued to walk down the busy Central street ,something caught his eye. It was down at the end of an alley and looked as though it was square in shape. Checking the clock hanging from the building above, Jim had fifteen minutes to get home. Knowing that his return journey wouldn't take long he proceeded down the alley.

Step by step the light of the city faded as he continued to walk down. When he finally reached the end Jim was able to get a better look at the rectangular object. He picked it up, out of the sculch it was lying in and wiped the mud off of it. For a few seconds Jim had no clue what he was looking at. He searched around it frantically, looking for a button of some kind that might power it. Finding nothing Jim just about threw it back before a golden reflection caught his eye. Studying the object closely he began to wipe the mud off of the front, hoping to unveil the secrets that lie behind it. After what felt like an eternity, Jim realized that what he possessed was nothing other than a book.

Long ago books had been banned and Jim knew that if he was caught in possession of one he would instantly be killed by the military. Willing to take the chance Jim made his way home with the book hidden inside of his coat.

When Jim arrived back at his house he was simply shrugged off by his parents. They could be less than interested in Jim's affairs for to them he was simply a nuisance. Rushing to his room, Jim shut the door behind him, making sure he hadn't been followed. Pulling out the book Jim laid it upon his bed for further inspection. The first thing he noticed was what remarkably good shape it was in. For being left out on the streets the book looked unused. Still unable to make out it's title Jim brushed away even more of the mud. When finished, he slowly read the title: The Achievements of Fuhrer President Roy Mustang.


End file.
